Entre Orgullo y Chocolate
by Trece DB
Summary: ¿En realidad buscaba apaciguar su consciencia con argumentos racionales y resultados satisfactorios? ¿No había perdido su humanidad en el camino? ¿La frialdad agazapada en su pecho era del todo natural y no entendía el término de Justicia acuñado en su niñez? ¿La culpa se había dormido en una de las esquinas torcidas de su mente? Serie de Viñetas y reflexiones sobre Mihael Keehl
1. El uno divido en sí mismo

_Disclaimer:_ Death Note no me pertenece en lo absoluto, se lo he dicho cientos de veces al FBI y no hay caso que comprenda.

* * *

 **El uno dividido en sí mismo**

 _"El hombre no es otra cosa que lo que él hace"_

( Principio del existencialismo)

 **1**

.

Un cacuminal chasquido de lengua. Carcajadas de sonido seco y cargadas de amargura. Apretar los dientes con rabia hasta volver sensibles las encías. Formar un puño con la mano y hundir las uñas con fiereza en la palma blanda. Alzar el mentón orgulloso con la altanería digna de un tirano. Inyectar los ojos de furia. Agravar una expresión al punto de deformar los rasgos del rostro. Levantar un rígido brazo en línea recta y chistar los dedos con una autoridad ganada a base del miedo y la violencia desmedida. Las pisadas arrogantes y la espalda orgullosamente recta.

En cada gesto se proyectaba el afán voraz de hacer sucumbir la encarnación del Poder humano a sus pies. Deseaba destruir las jerarquías con estrategias brillantes, tildadas de sádicas y someter al mundo criminal a su nuevo régimen lleno de propósitos ambiciosos e insaciables.

 _El fin justifica los medios_

¿En realidad buscaba apaciguar su consciencia con argumentos racionales y resultados satisfactorios? ¿No había perdido su humanidad en el camino? ¿La frialdad agazapada en su pecho era del todo natural y no entendía el término de Justicia acuñado en su niñez? ¿La culpa se había dormido en una de las esquinas torcidas de su mente? ¿Con qué fin último se mataba horas interminables trabajando? ¿Para qué sus propios sacrificios y el pago de los inocentes?

Para un motivo tan íntimo y personal como lo era sentirse digno del simple hecho de existir.

¿Cómo había dejado que una crisis de identidad y un complejo de inferioridad fuesen extrapolados a un plano global, incluyendo naciones enteras y sus respectivas integridades? Tenía tanta sed de aprobación que cada día que transcurría con un nuevo logro al bolsillo no era suficiente y se trazaba límites más amplios, más imposibles de alcanzar.

Era un esclavo de sus inseguridades y cuando los errores le laceraban la mente, violentándose a sí mismo con crueles castigos , comprendió que su dolor había dado paso a un vacío insuperable que pronto le auguraba con énfasis un final funesto. Le había entregado al verdugo la hoz que sesgaría su vida.

Ahora, mientras esperaba su muerte anunciada, quiso recordar la melena meciéndose, cosquilleando el rostro. Los dedos embarrados de un chocolate cálido y derretido. El rosario rozándole el pecho, cercano a los íntimos latidos del corazón. La textura irregular y muerta de su mejilla, la marca tangible de la humanidad escondida bajo capas y matices de orgullo. La ropa extravagante y la nariz perfilada llena de pecas. El envoltorio metálico deshecho con dramatismo y el crack emitido por la barra al quebrarse apresada entre sus colmillos. Una disculpa sincera y sentida en un susurro ronco.

Y lo supo con certeza mientras recitaba el padre nuestro en su idioma natal, cuando la punzada atravesó su pecho con violencia: Aunque tuviese que dejar su cuerpo, una historia de posibilidades, su trabajo en la cúspide más alta y una inteligencia en pleno apogeo, al fin, maldita sea, sería la eterna sombra que empaña la dignidad del título de ganador. Sería el fantasma que no le permitirá al Cabezota alardear de su categoría y puesto. El símbolo del empate perpetuo y los sinsabores de las posteriores victorias.

Al fin sería en verdad libre.

* * *

 _Nota Autora: Hace un tiempo atrás había pretendido escribir una serie de reflexiones y viñetas sobre Mello, mi personaje favorito de Death Note, pero no estaba segura del todo con el resultado obtenido y aplacé el proyecto indefinidamente. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, he encontrado un párrafo lleno de polvo en un cuaderno y he decidido animarme a darle forma a mi deseo original._

 _Dedicatoria: La frase inicial que encontré entre las telarañas del documento fue_ " El orgullo enmudece mi dolor, la terquedad roba mi tiempo, la impulsividad empaña mi razonamiento crítico y los ideales atan el curso de mi vida hacia un fin irrevocable" _y quise mantener la esencia exacta de lo que Mello deseó trasmitirme a través de esas palabras, por aquella época en dónde no tenía grandes cambios de maduración en mi mente. Espero haya sido de tu agrado, Maite y los capítulos que siguen también._

 _Sus impresiones son bien recibidas en el botón de Review, hasta pronto._


	2. Dueño del Rosario

**Dueño del rosario**

 _"(...) El fuego, pues, probará la obra de cada uno. Si lo que has construido resiste al fuego, será premiado. Pero si la obra se convierte en cenizas, el obrero tendrá que pagar. Se salvará no sin antes pasar por el fuego"_

( 1 Cor. 3, 13-15, concepto del Purgatorio)

.

.

El rencor envenenó sus acciones desde temprana edad y sometió sus sentimientos a su influencia destructiva. Velaba la percepción de la realidad y distorsionaba su propia imagen mental de una bruma rebosante de amargura. Se diluyó lentamente en su sangre y fue pudriendo todo a su paso, hasta conseguir marcar su existencia y cargar su alma de un peso insostenible.  
¿Amar al prójimo como a sí mismo? Es decir, ¿amar a otro sólo por la simple razón de pertenecer a la misma especie? ¿Encerrar a la humanidad completa y sin excepciones en su corazón? ¿Hacer sincera penitencia por cada pecado cometido? ¿Aliviar las miserias a su alrededor basado en el principio de la solidaridad?

Francamente imposible. Él no se consideraba católico. Estaba seguro que había trasgredido la ley divina de innumerables formas y en consecuencia, había incurrido en los dichosos pecados mortales que lo catapultaban como un ser carente de arrepentimiento, dándole el pase directo a una eternidad en el infierno. Él representaba las características que se repudiaban por dejar al alma sobrecogida de miseria espiritual : Egoísmo, rencor, soberbia, agresividad, terquedad, arrogancia, orgullo y crueldad.

¿Sentía culpa al respecto? ¡No! La culpa paraliza las acciones. Da una excusa válida para regodearse en las heridas de un pasado imposible de reescribir y causar lástima producto de la baja autoestima expresada de forma intensa ¿Que le ayudaría a ser una mejor persona? Una de las mentiras aceptadas como verdades absolutas en la consciencia pública y por completo inútil en la práctica.

Lo único que puede medir la reivindicación en las malas acciones es el arrepentimiento y él le temía con toda sinceridad, puesto que le impulsaba a cambiar, a dejar de rehuir a sus responsabilidades en los crímenes y afrontarlas comportándose como un verdadero hombre. En contadas ocasiones, cuando las circunstancias eran demasiado crudas y él autorizaba directamente a que se cometieran atrocidades en sus narices, sentía una punzada incómoda que atravesaba toda su humanidad ¿Culpa? ¡No! Eran unos deseos irrefrenables de agarrar a todos a patadas y detenerles ipso facto. Quizás aún quedaba estancado en su fuero interno el deseo infantil de hacer ajustes de cuentas en favor de los inocentes.

Menuda idiotez. No podía permitirse ese tipo de deslices éticos y morales. Ya no era el niño que idolatraba a L.

 _La justicia no existía_. La presencia del costal de huesos y espasmos que se hace llamar dios de la muerte se lo confirmaba ¿O era justo convivir con un cuerpo que se pudre lentamente cada día? ¿Obligado de hacerte cargo, amar y respetar una carne con la fecha de caducidad pululando sobre la cabeza de la víctima? Por esa razón, no le extrañaba que dos personas, L y Kira, intentasen encarnar y moldear el concepto a su propio antojo. Tratar de concretar la ilusión de que el ser humano sufre con un sentido oculto detrás. Que la balanza está equilibrada para los débiles e indefensos.

Él, sin embargo, se consideraba realista: Sólo los fuertes sobrevivían. Ley elemental de la naturaleza.

¿Entonces por qué el rosario colgando irónico sobre su pecho? ¿Un amuleto de la buena suerte? Él no era supersticioso, creía que cada estrategia emprendida con éxito era producto de una buena planificación y del trabajo duro ¿Quizás un acto de mofa a las creencias de los demás? En lo absoluto. No se consideraba un tipo especialmente burlesco, él quería a través de la solemnidad de sus resultados darse seriedad y respeto. Someter violentamente las voluntades de los demás a sus propósitos egoístas.

¿Por qué a veces se le podía ver jugueteando con sus esferas e incluso limpiando con dedicación el crucifijo?

Se trataba de un objeto simbólico de su pasado. Aferraba su mano entre sus curvadas formas, para tener un vago sentido de pertenencia hacia sus raíces, porque olvidaba constantemente quién era Mihael: Mello lo arrasaba de una manera apabullante. Y cuando el fuego lamió voraz su carne tierna, usándola de antorcha, el dolor le orilló a presionarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Debía concentrarse en mantener su mente lúcida, pese a la tos compulsiva producida por las emanaciones de gas a su alrededor. Su apodo debía seguir viviendo para continuar la incesante lucha en contra Kira y Near, pero ¿qué sucedería con la persona detrás de la letra? ¡Deseaba morir! Obtener su merecido por haberse equivocado tanto, maldita sea.

No hubo oportunidad para ser el hijo que sostenía una reliquia familiar, recordatorio del valor de los lazos de sangre. Sólo hubo espacio para el segundo en la línea de sucesión convertido en jefe de una de las mafias más poderosas a nivel mundial. Y ahora, cayendo de a poco en una inconsciencia profunda, se truncaban las posibilidades de ser padre, esposo, amigo, amante y compañero. De construir un significado a su apellido, de transmitirlo a las siguientes generaciones.

Las lágrimas no pudieron apaciguar el ardor que descendía tortuoso por su cuello. El incendio era tan indomable y abrasivo como lo fue alguna vez su propio espíritu competitivo. Ante el panorama encendido y desolador ¿Se estaba resignando así sin más?

El crepitar dibujó una marca a su antojo y deformó la figura recta de la cruz.

 _¿Quién era el dueño del rosario?_

El vástago de los Keehl, tratando de surgir estoico antes de convertirse en cenizas y arrastrando consigo la responsabilidad de que no falleciera la única pertenencia que había heredado de sus padres: Él mismo.

* * *

 _Dedicatoria: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sofía! Habrás notado que la estrofa de la canción que te dediqué días atrás, también encierra el mensaje que Mello descubrió al ser "sometido al fuego", reconstruyendo una "edificación" aún más grande de sí mismo tiempo después. Estoy convencida que por aquella época estaba aún dolido por la muerte de L y eso empañaba no sólo sus estrategias, sino que también el concepto de Justicia. Espero te agrade el resultado, ten un bonito día._

 _Para quiénes leen mis escritos habitualmente, habrán notado que suelo poner dedicatorias por montones ¡Sí, estoy llena de deudas! y por esa misma razón, seguramente volveré a publicar pronto. Por cierto, he tomado en cuenta algunas de las sugerencias que me han hecho en los comentarios, para desarrollar en los próximos capítulos._

 _Hasta ese entonces,_

 _gracias por leer._


	3. La naturaleza del cambio

**Categoría:** Universo Alterno. Sigue la línea argumentativa original de Death Note, pero con un final distinto. Responde vagamente a qué hubiese sucedido con Mello en el hipotético caso de sobrevivir de su última táctica contra Kira.

* * *

 ** _Naturaleza del cambio_**

 _"La única prueba de la vida es el crecimiento"_

 **3**

.

Sintió un revoltijo incómodo en la boca del estómago, mientras frotaba con la yema húmeda por el sudor, el interrumpor del encendedor en vano. Trató de chasquear la lengua al ver que la llama titilaba y duraba un segundo fugaz, pero parecía que se había tragado un calcetín áspero y reseco. Insistió entre gruñidos roncos. Aunque lo ocultase bajo una mueca de suficiencia, el instante preciso en que el fuego surgía y él apartaba rápido la piel del pulgar, temiendo irracionalmente que se descontrolara y voraz le lamiese las hendiduras de la huella digital, conseguía tensarlo por completo.

— Mami dejó chocolate en el refrigerador — chilló una vocecita simpática. Él le observó por el rabillo del ojo: El pequeño de once años, con un pijama salpicado de estrellas y planetas, se sentó a la mesa dando sonoros bostezos. — Científicos descubrieron agua salada en marte ¿Lo viste? — bastante más animado, acomodó unas servilletas con bordes dorados, para los dos. — Pronto encontrarán criaturas extrañas, con diez tentáculos, alas membranosas, aguijones por dientes y ojos púrpuras.

Si su hijo ( Sí, tenía un hijo y el Cabezota no. Que quede grabado para la posteridad) supiese que había un shinigami pululando por el salón, estaría dando brincos de alegría.

— ¿Ella nos dejó chocolate? — cuestionó aliviado internamente. No sabía freír ni un mísero huevo y preparar té de desayuno para ambos no le había parecido demasiado alentador.

— Que sí, que sí. Con una nota y todo — se rascó con pereza la melena rubia desordenada ( una copia idéntica a la suya, por algo tenían el mismo cabello) y ahora se dedicó a ordenar las cucharas. — ¿Me estás oyendo o no?

— Seres con cuerpos envueltos en vendas, la columna vertebral expuesta, ojos de víbora y dientes afilados — abrió la puerta del refrigerador para sacar las tazas con la crema flotando sobre chocolate y Sidoh, en la lejanía, estornudó ipso facto.

— ¡Exacto! Los llamaré _Keehlecitos_ , en honor a ti.

— Qué nombre más horrendo — gruñó de mal carácter, calentando las tazas en el microondas y buscando los dichosos sandwich's de jamón y queso mencionados entre corazones en la nota. ¿Cuál era la manía de agregar tanta cursilería al asunto? Apretó la mandíbula con fastidio y arrugó el papel entre su derecha.

— Ya — suspiró el niño, encogiéndose de hombros con aire resignado. — Sólo decía.

Viendo su reacción, no pudo evitar pensar que había estado trabajado arduamente durante la semana rodeado de grabaciones de cámaras de seguridad y el pitido incesante de la irritante videoconsola portátil de Matt, que no tuvo tiempo de caridad con el pequeño. No era su estilo disculparse, así que buscó la tregua rodeando el tema:

— ¿Y en qué piensas trabajar de adulto? — gran pregunta, pensó. Podría cuestionar su rendimiento en la escuela, pero lo sabía de sobra: La máxima puntuación en diez asignaturas de doce, una vergüenza sin lugar a dudas, ya le daría una buena arenga al respecto. — A tu edad yo sabía que sería el sucesor de L.

— Ya, pero no eres L — sorbió un poco de crema de la taza, consiguiendo un bigote blanco inmaculado y por poco no se atragantó con la mueca fiera de su padre: Tenía los labios apretados en un rictus de seriedad infinita y los ojos ensombrecidos de la rabia. Se recogió en el asiento y se apresuró a contestar. — Quiero ser domador y zoólogo de extraterrestres y criaturas mitológicas.

— Ese empleo no existe — cortó en seco, empinando el codo como si bebiese alcohol y tragando la mitad del contenido de golpe.

— Lo voy a inventar yo. — alzó el mentón orgulloso y testarudo, afloraba la genética y él se reprimió de esbozar una sonrisa en el lado sano de su rostro.

— Te morirás de hambre — sentenció con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

Su hijo negó y la melena se meció al compás de su cabeza. — Tengo un plan — chasqueó los dedos para enfatizar su punto y Mello frunció el ceño al percatarse que tenía las uñas perfectamente pintadas de negro. — Voy a ser cuentista de ciencia ficción. Habrán razas alienígenas, máquinas del tiempo, universos alternos y fantasmas.

— Los fantasmas no entran en ese género.

— Sí, pero yo creo que existen — se arrodilló en la silla y se inclinó hacia adelante con gesto cómplice, para susurrarle entretenido— Aquí se mueven las cosas. El otro día dejé un chocolate en la mesilla de noche y ¡Puff! desapareció.

Él apretó la taza de plástico, con estampado de cebra, hasta que crujió por la presión ejercida entre sus dedos. La percepción de su hijo con respecto a las presencias incorpóreas, seres que el limitado ojo humano no podía captar o la vida que existía ajena al escrutinio de los sentidos atrofiados, era de un elevado nivel. Ya consistía en una costumbre observar su menuda figura en una esquina hablándole a la "pared" y asegurando que un duende visitaba el salón, para después colocar un recipiente con chocolates como ofrenda de saludo y que Sidoh no tardaba en hacer desaparecer entre sus puntiagudos dientes.

— ¿Estás enojado, Papá? — le preguntó el niño, observando cómo sus nudillos lucían a cada segundo más blancos y marcados.

— No — contestó secamente.

Era cuestión de tiempo y lo sabía. En un futuro próximo debería explicarle sobre la existencia de la Death Note y los dioses de la muerte. No sólo implicaba que su hijo fuese saltando por los rincones para gritar un eufórico «¡Lo supe desde siempre!», incluía además la demoledora conclusión de que unos esperpentos sin corazón le seguían los pasos como verdugos, dispuestos a sesgar su vida en cuanto los números sobre su cabeza se redujeran a cero. A veces se preguntaba cómo podría explicarle a su hijo que la humanidad era la cloaca del Universo, y que el único plano espiritual que ha creado una conexión directa con el carnal, tenía todas las luces de ser aún peor.

— ¿Es por el fuego? — la voz nerviosa del pequeño le sacó de sus cavilaciones de súbito. Sus ojos oscuros, redondeados y cálidos como los de su madre, le miraban con preocupación. — Podemos lanzar el encendedor por la ventana y le echamos la culpa a Chowder. Es un buen perro y seguro no se enoja por defenderte.

Nunca se reprimía a la hora de expresar sus emociones y su cara de sorpresa fue todo un poema. Cuánta ingenuidad y perspicacia en una sola frase. Lo primero al tratar con tanta ligereza lo relacionado con la cicatriz y lo segundo al acertar con una precisión apabullante en el motivo de su incomodidad anterior.

Se notaba con creces que había heredado su capacidad intelectual.

— No — mintió con descaro, bebiendo un trago de chocolate ya tibio. — Termina tu desayuno.

Se preguntó por enésima vez, desde que nació, qué pensaría aquella mente rebosando de imaginación sobre su cicatriz ¿Concluiría que era una especie de herida de guerra para un héroe consagrado o el producto de un simple accidente? Y de pronto chasqueó la lengua con desagrado, recordando las veces en que idolatró a L sin razón y cómo se le derrumbó el mundo al descubrir que había muerto sin ser seleccionado como su sucesor. No quería repetir la historia de decepciones y que luego de caer la figura todopoderosa que representaba ante su hijo, terminasen atados en un espiral de rencores sin fin.

—El otro día en clase de biología — empezó de nuevo a conversar animadamente, cuchareando el líquido de la taza.— Nos dijeron: _El crecimiento es_ _la única_ _prueba_ _de_ _la vida_. Y luego averigüé sobre la _Paradoja_ _de Fermi_ y la _Hipótesis_ _de_ _la_ _Tierra_ _Especial_. Dice que no puede haber existencia "superior" en otros planetas porque no tienen las mismas características para la generación de vida inteligente, pero estoy de acuerdo con la oposición ¿Por qué deben haber seres exactamente iguales a nosotros? ¿No pueden estar compuestos de otro tipo de molécula viva aparte del ADN?

Él asentía distraído, de brazos cruzados. Le gustaba oír a su hijo hablar apasionado de sus intereses intelectuales, pero el último pensamiento seguía siendo un peso muerto suspendido en su espalda tensa .— Prosigue.

— ¡Ya se me olvidó lo que decía! — se estampó la mano contra la frente, típico gesto de su madre.— ¡Ah! Lo de la vida. Que sabemos que una roca no lo está, porque permanece siempre igual. En el caso contrario, el pasto se alarga como una peluca de payaso y las personas cambian de forma constante.

— ¿A qué punto deseas llegar? — le apuró moviendo la derecha en círculos, todavía incómodo.

¿Cómo podría decir que explotó un edificio completo para salvar su propia vida? ¿Cómo le contaría que asesinó a varios tipos no muy agradables, que ordenó la tortura de un puñado de personas inocentes y que contribuyó a que los gráficos de delincuencia mundiales aumentaran en dígitos considerables? ¿Se enteraría que las prostitutas le provocaban en las narices, que consumió drogas y robó todo lo que quiso sin una pizca de escrúpulos ?

¿Con qué palabras y en qué secuencia lógica se le explica a tu propio hijo que eres un maldito bastardo infeliz?

— Entonces yo creo que deberías cambiar tu miedo al fuego— dio un puñetazo a la mesa que hizo temblar los cubiertos y él arrugó el ceño hasta lo imposible.— Y deberías comprarme el Necronomicón de Lovecraft, es un libro que significa "Imagen de la Ley de los muertos" y me interesa saber quiénes son los Primigenios.

Le sostuvo la mirada con gesto fiero y retrocedió en el tiempo al reflejarse en la mueca segura del niño, recordando en la época en que tenía su misma edad y se creía dueño de la verdad absoluta sólo por saber que L lo prefería entre todos los demás. Entonces reparó en el mensaje que trataba de transmitirle en el fondo :El cambio como fuerza que dirige y moldea la propia naturaleza humana. Sonrió vagamente, al parecer por fin le había contagiado el bicho del existencialismo.

— ¿Te he contado de la Nada?— era un "Te he escuchado, pero fingiré que te ignoro por mero orgullo" indirecto. Le observó abrir los ojos en demasía, con verdadera curiosidad y negar enfático.— Es un mundo dónde hay dunas infinitas, compuestas de cenizas y un cielo sin astros. Las sombras se desdibujan sin atardeceres, las cadenas surcan cada rincón despoblado y sólo se oye el silbido del viento.

— Si hay viento hay aire ¡Si hay aire, existe vida! ¿No?

—Sí, aunque los espectros que habitan ahí están lejos de conocer la vida cómo lo hacemos nosotros. Los Shinigamis no cambian, permanecen inmutables por eternidades. El paso inexorable del tiempo no les afecta en lo más mínimo y se aburren de su patética existencia. Es irónico ¿Sabes? Porque para ellos, un cambio dentro de su naturaleza, les condenaría al olvido. A la muerte definitiva— bufó meditabundo. Siendo representantes o embajadores de la muerte misma, actuar a favor de la vida y sacrificarse por un ser humano, implicaría un castigo ejemplar.

— ¿Y puedo tener uno de mascota?

— No. Suficiente tenemos con tu madre y el perro.

Y lo supo con certeza mientras disfrutaba de su risilla fresca : Llegado el tiempo de mostrar abiertamente al segundo en la línea de sucesión, su hijo tendría la madurez suficiente para comprender sus razones y quizás, con un poco de ayuda de su madre, no terminaría odiándole.

— ¿Y me vas a comprar el Necronomicón?

— No.

¿Para qué quería un ficticio libro que advierte en su contraportada que quién lo lee está condenado a la locura y muerte? Con la Death Note que guardaba por casa bastaba y sobraba.

* * *

 _Nota autora: Para los más escépticos que ya están apuntando la pantalla con el índice acusador, me planteé el nivel de inteligencia del pequeño basándome en la de su padre durante lo poco que se sabe de su infancia en el orfanato. No creo que sea necesario justificar cada punto sobre la capacidad intelectual de los niños prodigios, pero si tienen alguna duda al respecto, libres son de expresarlas en un review. Sé que hay bastantes preguntas por resolver y si desean leer escenas del mismo estilo, no duden en decirlo._

 _Dedicatoria: Maite tuvo la idea de que el hijo de Mello tuviese una conexión peculiar con Sidoh y de ahí surgiese su pasión por la ciencia ficción y los sucesos paranormales. Yo sólo me dediqué a desarrollarla, ya que me pareció interesante. Éste extraño capítulo va dedicado a Ella, muchas gracias_


End file.
